Uma Ruivinha pra lá de Briguenta
by YouTalkingToMe
Summary: Lilian Evans e seu diário entram para o Sétimo ano em Hogwarts.Será que depois de tantas brigas e tantos gritos com Tiago Potter,as coisas finalmente mudam?
1. Chapter 1

-EU JÁ DISSE PARA ME DEIXAR EM PAZ, POTTER!-Gritei perdendo completamente a paciência que me restava. Ah mais que droga!Será que esse garoto nunca vai me deixar em paz?

Sai dali ainda furiosa. Se eu fosse um desenho animado dos trouxas, tenho certeza que sairia aquela fumaçinha de raiva de dentro de meus ouvidos. Mais afinal, quem aquele Potter pensa que é?Ele pensa que é bonitão arrepiando os cabelos dele daquele jeito!Mais ele é só um metido e imaturo!

Se ele pensa que eu vou ser mais uma das listinhas dele está muito enganado!Pensa que vai me usar e me jogar fora como com quase todas as garotas de Hogwarts?Hunf, ele é patético, besta, arrogante e metido!Tá bom, eu confesso, ele é até que bonitinho, mais nada passa disso!Não vou deixar ele encostar em sequer um fio de cabelo meu!

Entrei no salão comunal ainda furiosa. Me dirigi ao dormitório para tomar um banho de água fria e vê se eu relaxo a cabeç bem que desde o Quinto ano eu agüento o Potter,mais hoje ele passou dos normalmente quando no final de semana podemos ir a Hogsmeade,me convida ao máximo umas duas vezes por semana,mais hoje e ontem ele passou o dia inteiro me tirando a paciência,e olha que eu tenho muita,muita mesmo,porque agüentei tanto tempo essas loucuras que vêm da cabeça de titica dele!Mais acho que hoje eu dei um baita de um fora nele no meio do salão principal, talvez um pouco de humilhação na frente de toda a escola o faça perceber que eu não quero nada com ele. Se Merlin for bonzinho comigo, ele com certeza vai tirar esse carrapato do meu pé.

Depois do banho, peguei o meu diário e comecei a desabafar tudo nele. Sabia que escrever me deixa muito mais leve?Ainda bem que mamãe comprou esse para mim no fim do segundo ano...

A porta do dormitório se abriu revelando minhas melhores amigas, Alice, Marlene e Rose. Eu as conheço desde que cheguei em Hogwarts.

Alice tem cabelos longos e castanhos, olhos cor de mel escuro e um sorriso encantador, ela é a mais calma de nós quatro.

Marlene tem cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis de dar inveja, é a menos estudiosa de nós, embora tire boas notas.

Rosalie é loira de olhos verdes embora mais claros do que os meus. Adora Quadribol (Não sei como ela agüenta) e é a que se dá mais bem com os Marotos de nós quatro. (Realmente, não sei como ela agüenta aquele Trasgo do lado dela).

-Lily!-Começou Rose. -Olha, você fez o Tiago passar o maior papelão no salão principal!Não sabe como ele ficou cabulado depois que você saiu. Ele parecia procurar algum lugar onde enfiar a cara!-Exclamou.

-Bom, eu confesso que não me importo. -Murmurei olhando as unhas. -Ele se acha o maioral, mais não é. Eu já disse mais de mil vezes que não quero nada com aquele ser deplorável!

-Lily, você deve desculpas a ele. Tiago ficou realmente muito mal. Ele não é tão ruim quanto você pensa. -Continuou Rose de braços cruzados.

Bufei irritada. O que está acontecendo com as pessoas hoje?Será que o mundo se virou contra mim?

-Francamente, só porque você é toda amiguinha dos marotos, não quer dizer que eu tenha que ser também!Eu não devo desculpas a ninguém!-Comentei indignada.

-Você é quem sabe. -Murmurou indiferente, dando ombros. -Só acho que você não é assim e está agindo de modo muito infantil. Se eu fosse você, eu pediria desculpas. -Murmurou entrando no banheiro.

-Acontece, Rose, que você não é eu!-Gritei irritada. Fechei as cortinas em volta da minha cama e deitei, colocando o travesseiro no rosto.

Antes de dormir, pude ouvir um suspiro derrotado vindo do banheiro.


	2. O Plano Perfeito

**Aqui está o segundo capítulo,se gostarem por favor,mandem reviews!**

**Boa leitura :)**

PDV Tiago

Eu já sei que a Lily sempre me despreza, mais o que eu fiz de errado?Eu estou desesperado!É o nosso último ano em Hogwarts e a Lily só me dá foras!Tenho medo de que quando saímos da escola, eu nunca mais a veja...

Parece que eu estou entre uma luta de amor e ódio, sinto tanta raiva daquela ruivinha por ter me humilhado na frente da escola inteira... Mais também amo aquela ruivinha mais do que há mim mesmo... O que fazer?

-Pensando na ruiva esquentada, Pontas?-Perguntou Almofadinhas que estava sentado ao meu lado no salão comunal, fazendo os deveres de Transfiguração.

-Que?

-A Evans, Pontas. Você nunca vai desistir mesmo?

-Claro que não, Almofadinhas. - Murmurei irritado. - Embora pareça que eu nunca vou conseguir tê-la...

-E não vai mesmo. Com aquele gênio forte, Pontas, você vai ficar recebendo foras pelo resto da vida. - Murmurou divertido.

Eu o fuzilei com os olhos e disse:

-Ótimo amigo você é, Sirius!Quando você se apaixonar um dia...

-Meu caro Pontas, apaixonar?- Perguntou risonho. - Para ficar fazendo aquelas caras idiotas e bobas que você faz?Nem em sonho. Sirius Almofadas Black nunca se apaixonará. Mulher é para ficar, e não namorar.

-Pensa que eu não sei, Almofadinhas?Do jeito que você olha para McKinnon, vai me dizer que não gosta dela?- Perguntei debochando.

-Olha, Pontas, aquilo é só uma atração física, só isso!Porque eu, um ser maravilhoso, perfeito, tendo o posto de garoto mais lindo... Poderia fazer uma bobagem como se apaixonar?- Disse em tom presunçoso.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Existe ser mais convencido do que você, Almofadinhas?

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca. - Eu revirei os olhos de novo.

-Vai ficar aqui falando sobre si mesmo ou algo mais inteligente?- Ele fechou a cara para mim, mais depois riu.

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha para ele, fazendo o ri mais ainda, ou melhor, gargalhar feito um louco.

-Ah, se você vai ficar aqui rindo da minha cara e eu a menos saber o motivo, é melhor eu sair... - Disse me levantando, mais ele me puxou pela capa, me fazendo sentar de novo.

-Como... Como foi que eu... - Disse tentando controlar a risada. -Como foi que eu nunca pensei nisso?

-Pensou em que?- Perguntei sem emoção.

-De um jeito do senhor conquistar a Evans.

-Que?-Exclamei com os olhos brilhando. - Um jeito de conquistar a Lily?-Repeti.

-Isso mesmo, meu caro Pontas. Tenho um plano perfeito.

O retrato da mulher gorda se abriu revelando Remo. Ele segurava uma pilha de livros que jogou em uma poltrona perto de nós, depois se sentou ao nosso lado.

-O que você estava fazendo?- Perguntou Sirius.

-Esqueceu?O tempo livre de vocês é o meu tempo de Runas Antigas. - Murmurou parecendo ligeiramente cansado.

-Ah, e onde está Rabicho?- Perguntei passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

-O que você acha, Pontas?Na cozinha, óbvio. - Disse Aluado.

-Ah, ok. Mais Almofadinhas me diga o que você está planejando?- Perguntei, os olhos voltando a brilhar.

-A sim, eu falava de um plano para conquistar a Evans.

-Um plano para conquistar a Lilian?- Perguntou Aluado surpreso. - Essa eu quero ver.

-Não duvide da minha capacidade, Aluado. Eu tenho um plano perfeito. - Disse com um sorriso maroto.


End file.
